Jessie Thorns
by Dylanismywolfsbane
Summary: Jessie has come to Beacon Hills to get revenge, she never knew she would meet someone who would change her life entirely. (Bad with summaries, you should just read it 3)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_We are gonna start off with Jessie's backstory. 3 _

….

**February 19, 2007- New Orleans, Louisiana**

Jessie sat in silence, in the family's safe-room in the basement. She had a hand over her mouth so whoever was in her house couldn't hear her whimper. Her family/ pack had been attacked a couple of hours before. Jessie was the only daughter of the Alpha here. There were ten total people in her pack. Most of them were young like Jessie. She is only nine years old. All of them protected her long enough to get too the steel safe room. Even if they were younger. When the Alpha had broken into their home, he went straight for her. People took turns taking her down to the room. It was all happening so fast, blood was everywhere. Her family was being killed right before her eyes. Jessie had watched her mother be sliced completely in half. "Mommy!" She cried out as tears rolled down her face. Her father, James, had ran over to her.

"Come on sweetie don't look." You could hear his voice crack, trying to stay strong for her. They got to the room and he shut it just in time. He knelt down in front of her. She could hear the people being killed outside the door. She looked at him still crying and shaking violently. "I need you to stay here, until everything goes quiet, ok?" James said shakily.

"But, what about you?" She asked crying even harder. It just broke her dad's heart to see this. His whole family had been murdered, he had to keep his baby girl safe.

"I need you to stay safe and make sure you get out of here. When it's quiet you run as far as you can, and you never look back. Just always remember I love you." He placed his hands on her small shoulders. His red eyes staring into her natural silver ones. James knew when he died that she would become the Alpha, he hated to put that much pressure on a little girl. He knew she was strong enough though.

He stood up and started unlocking the door. Jessie grabbed onto him. "Daddy please don't! Please don't leave me! I'm begging you!" Her father pushed her off of him. He walked out and shut the door behind him. Jessie grabbed a stool from the other side of the room. She placed it in front of the door so she could watch out a hole in the door. The battle lasted for a good thirty minutes but, the other Alpha got the upper hand and threw her father against the door. She put a hand over her mouth and tried not to scream. The alpha crawled over to her father, he smiled at the door and cut James's throat right open. Jessie couldn't help it anymore, she busted out in tears, screaming. The other wolf laughed with a loud roar. She watched as the red faded out of her father's eyes. She stepped back off the stool in complete shock. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, putting her face in her hands. She heard a claw trace over the door. Jessie slowly looked up and saw her reflection in the steel door. Her eyes had changed from her Beta yellow to an Alpha blood red. She backed up as far as she could and hid in the back corner rocking back and forth.

Several hours later she heard someone beating on the door. She walked shakily towards to the door to look through the hole. Jessie saw several police officers around the house, covering up bodies. She got down and slowly opened the door.

**April 17****th****, 2013. – Los Angeles, California- Orphanage.**

Jessie's sixteenth birthday was coming up in three days. She could finally go out on her own, not be stuck in switching hell holes. Luckily she had been lucky enough to be sent towards California. She was tracking the scent of the Alpha who had killed her family. Even if she would have stayed in New Orleans, as soon as she got out she would have planned to come here anyway. She was going to get that son of a bitch back for what he did to her family. The sent was close she could smell it.

**April 19****th****, 2013- Los Angeles, California.**

Jessie sat in the infirmary with a little girl. She was about eight years old. Her name was Jodie. Even though Jessie had been at this orphanage for a couple of weeks, she already felt connected to the little girl. Her parent's had been killed in a fire a couple of years ago, Ever since she has been stuck in this orphanage, being tortured by the other kids. She is much smaller than the others. She had long wavy brown hair, green eyes that sparkled when you would sing to her. Jodie had gotten sick recently, they think she won't make it. Jessie had already told her what she was.

"Jessie, please turn me. I don't wanna die." Jodie asked. She was so weak she could barely talk. Jessie sat up straight in surprise. She wished he didn't have to turn her. Jessie wouldn't put this curse on anyone if she had the choice, but she couldn't let this poor little girl die. That night is when Jessie got the first member of her pack.

**April 20****th****, 2013- Los Angeles- Check out day.**

Jodie had gotten better over night with a 'miracle'. Jessie held her hand and walked to the front desk. "Today I can check out and I'm taking her with me." She said with bitterness in her voice to the lady at front desk. She hated this place, they hadn't even tried to save Jodie. The woman shrugged, and handed Jessie the paperwork for them both. After she was done, she grabbed Jodie's hand and went over to a car dealership. Luckily her parents were filthy ass rich. Jessie bought a green mustang with black racing stripes.

"How do you like it sweetheart?" Jessie asked Jodie as they drove to a department store for some clothes, make up, toys and things like that.

She bounced up and down in the back seat. "I love it!" Jessie giggled at her response. She was going to spoil this little girl rotten.

**April 22****nd****, 2013- Beacon Hills, California. **

The first thing Jessie did when they got into town was go buy an apartment; luckily she had a big enough down payment that she didn't have to wait. She went to the store and started talking to people, asking things like "When does school start? Where is the best doctor in town?" All while she was smelling around for him. She was closer than ever. Jessie knew he was here.

….

**August 12****th****, 2013-Beacon Hills.**

Jessie dropped off Jodie at school. She was officially a fifth grader. "Come on sweetie it will be ok." She walked her to the front door. "Just walk over to the high school when school is over and I will be right out to get you ok?" Luckily the schools were right next to each other.

Jodie nodded and hugged Jessie. "Cya later Jess." She had matured quite a bit over the past few months. It was insane what the bite would do to people.

Jessie made sure she got inside then got in her car and drove over to her school.

…

Stiles walked to the front of the school with Scott. They stood there and talked for a few minutes. Then Lydia Martin walked by, the prettiest girl in school. He had, had a crush on her since third grade. "H-hey Lydia, you look great." She walked straight past him and he groaned. Scott patted him on the back. "Of course shes gonna ignore me."

Scott was about to reply when a green mustang pulled into a front parking space. Whoever it was they definitely roared the engine. "Oh great, another Jackson." Scott said watching the scene before him.

The mystery person had cut Jackson off and parked in his place. Jackson got out of his car very angry. "What the hell!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, at the person in the car. Then Stiles saw who got out of the car and his jaw dropped. It was a girl about 5'7", she had blonde hair and was built amazing. She had on tight black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a leather jacket. It also looked like she had on fingerless gloves, but he could be sure from here.

….

"Oh great." Jessie got out of her car. I guess it was time to use some of her southern charm. She leaned against the door and smiled sadly at the boy. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. Did I take your spot?" She said innocently. The boy stuttered idiotically and several people were laughing around them.

"I-It's totally fine." He said getting back into his car and zooming away to park somewhere else. Jessie thought to herself 'Well that was easy enough.' She started to smell something familiar. It was wolf. Jessie looked up over her door while grabbing her stuff and saw two boys about her age staring at her.

"At least I have my own kind here." She said quietly as she closed her door. Jessie went to walk straight past them when she heard one talk.

….

"Hey there." Stiles blurted out, he was hoping not both hot girls would pass him by. He was expecting it to happen though. Scott and Stiles's jaw dropped when she stopped and turned to face them.

"Well hi there." She said sweetly with a charming smirk.

….

_Ok that's it for the first chapter. Please tell me what you think! Enjoy 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I would like to thank the bestest witchy for reading this. :D_

…

**August 12****th****, 2013-Beacon Hills High.**

Jessie smiled at the boys. The one that had said hello to her was about 6', he had some crazy hot brown bed head, and auburn eyes. She was guessing the other was the wolf. This one was too clumsy and awkward. The other one was 5'11", he had messy brown hair and had brown puppy dog eyes. 'Yepp he's the wolf.' She thought. The taller one stood there with his jaw hanging open, the other was shaking his head. They stood there awkwardly for a minute; she sighed and held out her hands to both of them. "Jessie Thorns, It's great to meet you." He made a sort of weird moaning noise when he grabbed her hand.

"Stiles Stilinski." He said with a cocky smile.

"Scott McCall. Ignore him," He glanced at Stiles. "He can be a bit, weird at times." Stiles looked at Scott like he was crazy and mumbled something like 'Stop ruining my chances.'

Jessie giggled and the bell rang. She walked inside leaving the boys behind. Her locker turned out to be right next to Stiles's locker. "Well aren't we lucky." He said chuckling. The sound sent chills down her spine. She knew getting close to people would not be good, so she ignored the feeling.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes walked straight up to her. "I'm Lydia Martin and you are now in my group." A girl with black hair was standing next to her looking straight at Scott. The boy that she cut off in the parking lot was standing by her with an arm around her waist.

"Uh, who said I wanted to be?" Jessie said putting her stuff in her locker. She could hear Lydia's boyfriend and Stiles try not to laugh.

"Well pretty much everyone wants to be and your pretty enough. So come on." Lydia grabbed Jessie's arm and dragged her off to class. Jessie gave a small wave to Stiles before she went around the corner.

All four of them walked into class together. Jessie sat down by the girl with black hair. "Jessie." She said with a smile.

The girl pushed her hair out of her face and smiled sweetly. "Alison Argent." Jessie looked at her like she was insane. She had heard of the Argents, hunters. This girl did not look like a hunter at all. She looked too innocent, which probably meant she was one. "Is everything ok?" She asked Jessie.

Jessie snapped out of her own thoughts. "Yeah, everything is totally fine." During class she could feel Stiles staring at her. When the bell rang she ran out of class to her next one. He sat right next to her in this one.

Jessie kept her eyes on her paper. She could feel his stare and she looked up at him. He winked at her with that cocky grin. She just shook her head in disapproval. Does this boy ever give up?

In her last hour she didn't feel him looking at her and she thanked god. The teacher told people to pick their partners for the first project of the year. "Oh great." She mumbled. Right on queue Stiles came and sat right next to her. When he hopped on the stool it tipped over. His face turned bright red when people laughed. She grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Smooth move sweet heart." She said with a wink.

He blushed a light shade of red. "I'm the smoothest." She giggled. After the bell rang she walked out of class with him. As she passed by Jackson and Lydia she heard them talking about a party tomorrow night. 'Please don't ask me.' She thought. Jessie didn't know if she would be able to say no or not. There was some weird spark between them.

As soon as they walked out the door they saw Scott asking Alison to the party. Stiles put an arm around Jessie. "Wanna come over tomorrow and work on the project?" She was too shocked to shrug him off. Jessie really thought he was going to ask her to the party.

"Y-yeah of course." She said looking up at him. They had one of those movie moments of staring at each other, she hated it. He started to lean down, she thought he was gonna kiss her until Jodie came running up to her.

"Jessie!" She yelled with a smile. Jodie tackled Jessie almost knocking her over. That's something she forgot about, Jodie. How would she go over there if she had Jodie.

"Alison!" She ran over to her. "Can you watch Jodie for me tomorrow? I know it's a lot to ask but please."

Alison smiled at Jodie. "Of course I can. Just drop her off by my place and have fun with Stiles." She said with a wink. Jessie just glared at her.

Stiles walked by her to go get in his jeep. He ruffled Jodie's hair and smiled at Jessie. "See you tomorrow. You better get to my house earlier. Don't wanna keep me waiting." Jessie's jaw dropped. No one was ever that flirtatious with her. She looked over at Scott he looked just as surprised. She needed to keep a close eye on him. The party was tomorrow night but, it was also the full moon.

…

_Quite a bit shorter than the last one. But here's the second one, enjoy 3. P.S. It get's so much better next chapter! Lot's of romanceness!_


End file.
